Sway
by KawaiiGirl1215
Summary: Nagihiko isn't one to be unfamiliar with girls' characteristics. After all, he's been one himself. But there are some things that you just can't get used to… Nagi's thoughts on a certain blonde girl's walk. AU in which Nagi goes back abroad for a second try when he's fourteen. Short drabble.


The mall was not a great place to get lost in. Nagihiko knew that for every mall, be it in America or Japan. It was full of bustling people that seemed to fill every nook and cranny of the place. Kids wandered around, straying from their parents, only to find themselves in a sea of unfamiliar people.

Fortunately, Nagi knew the dangers of getting lost already, so he made sure to stay close to Tadase.

Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before he got so into his thoughts that his friends left him behind.

"Nagi!" Amu's voice snapped him back to reality. "Come on! We can't have a welcome back party without the one we're welcoming!"

Nagihiko shook his head and jogged to where they were waiting for him with amused smiles.

"What?" he asked, seeing their expressions. "I was just…" He willed himself not to look at one specific member in their party. "Thinking."

The majority of the group seemed to buy his excuse, but Tadase grinned knowingly and Kukai leaned over, just as the girls were walking away, and said teasingly, "Thinkin' 'bout what, Nagi?"

Nagi glared at the air in front of his face. "Shut up, Kukai," he said, but Kukai simply laughed.

"Relax, dude. Good to have you back!" He ruffled Nagi's hair and walked towards Utau.

Despite himself, Nagihiko smiled. It was really good to be back home in Japan. Ten months ago, he had gone abroad for a second time to study other cultures and dances. Thankfully, he didn't have a breakdown this time, and actually enjoyed things and learned with the fascination of someone who hadn't had a chance before. But still, his heart would always be tied to Japan.

And now, while Rhythm and Temari were rejoicing with the others' charas (under Tsubasa's watchful eye), his friends were celebrating his return by bringing him to a (very Japanese, he was done with McDonald's) restaurant inside the mall. Finally, he was here to stay.

He had missed his friends, he realized. Amu's hair had grown slightly longer, and she was (finally) filling out well too. He silently baded Ikuto congratulations and Amu good luck. She was going to need it because his teasing would only get worse from here on.

Tadase had a girlfriend now! A sweet girl from Seiyo who unfortunately didn't have a chara. It was a little sad, but all right. Secretly, Nagihiko thought that she reminded him a lot of Amu, but didn't comment.

Meanwhile, Yaya had hit a growth spurt, which made it a little disconcerting to see someone who was 13 and 5 feet tall act like a 5-year-old. Kukai grew even more unruly, and Ikuto became kinder, possibly an effect from being around Amu so long.

But the changes didn't affect Nagi's ability to fall back into his easy rhythm at home. But there was one thing that couldn't escape his mind…

Rima.

He would be lying to say she hadn't changed in the months he was gone. Her golden-blonde hair even longer than before, she had grown… Nagi struggled to find the appropriate word.

Curves.

She was fourteen, after all. Wasn't this the wonder of adolescence? Her curves weren't all that of a big deal (they were miniscule), but either way, Nagi was metaphorically drooling. Rima couldn't possibly get any more beautiful.

Plus, Rima was a few inches taller (then again, so was he - 5'7 now), but her attitude and personality was the same. Strangely enough, that relieved him somewhat. He didn't know if he could deal with any more change.

Once more, Nagi found himself staring at the petite girl walking in front of him. They hadn't exchanged many words since he came back four days ago, but Nagi knew that that was because they were never alone.

Something about her was different… Nagi mused. He saw her blonde hair swish with every step, and suddenly realized what it was.

Her hips.

Had they always swayed like that? Nagi knew that girls walked differently than boys, it was how they were made. No matter how much Nagi tried to copy it, it was impossible! It looked unnatural when boys tried. It was because girls had wider hips than boys, so they just naturally moved them that way.

Still, it wasn't as though Nagi had never seen a female before. Amu walked with a sway too, and Utau's was even harder to miss. But Rima's was… mesmerizing, watching her hair go back and forth and back… forth… back…

"Nagi!" Amu whisper-yelled to him and he jumped. When had she gotten there?

"Geez, Amu-chan, don't -"

She ignored him and gave him a mix of a sly smile and glare. It was odd to see Amu look so Ikuto-like. "Stop staring at Rima's butt, Nagi, someone's gonna notice."

Nagihiko choked on his own spit. "I wasn't - staring - it wasn't - her - arrgh!" Nagihiko growled.

Amu just giggled.

"It's okay," she comforted him, "we all know that you like Rima."

He looked to her suspiciously through his mane of indigo hair. "You do?"

"Plus," she said, smiling oddly, "We're all pretty sure she's into you too!"

He laughed at that (because she didn't know the half of it), and Rima turned around, glancing at them. She caught his eye and smiled, the exact same way she did when she asked him to take her out for a parfait a year ago.

Nagi's eyes widened, and he lost track of what Amu was chattering about. No. Way.

In a split second, the fleeting glance was over, and Rima flipped her hair over her shoulder before continuing her sway.

Nagi blinked several times before shaking his head and laughing out loud. Amu looked at him curiously, but he ignored her.

She was doing it on purpose.

* * *

Hey! Hope you liked the story! Leave a review if you enjoyed it (or if you just want to say something, rant, etc.) and I hope the ending wasn't too confusing!

Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day~!


End file.
